Britney/Brittany
'''Britney/Brittany '''jest to drugi odcinek drugiego sezonu Glee. Miał swoją premierę 28 września 2010 roku. New Directions zostają wybrane by wystąpić na apelu szkolnym. Kurt chciał zaśpiewać piosenkę Britney Spears, lecz Will'owi nie spodobał się ten pomysł. Kiedy Emma przyprowadza swojego chłopaka, Carl'a na próbe chóru, okazuje się, że niektóre osoby z chóru niedokładnie myją zęby. By pomóc im w higienie jamy ustnej, w swoim gabinecie podaje znieczulenie, przez co chórzyści mają fantazje z Britney Spears. Sama Britney pojawia się w kilku sekwencjach w snach spowodowanych znieczuleniem. Odcinek został napisany i wyreżyserowany przez Ryan'a Murphy'ego. Fabuła: Will postanawia dać chórowi zadanie, w którym poznają muzykę łatwą i wykonawców takich jak Christopher Cross i Michael Bolton. Młodzież nie ma pojęcia kim oni są. Kiedy nauczyciel zaczyna mówić o Christopher'u Cross'ie, Tina mówi "Nigdy o nim nie słyszałam i nie chcę usłyszeć" '', a Brittany stwierdza, że Cross odkrył Amerykę. Kurt informuje nauczyciela, że na facebook'u jest grupa, która domaga się, by zaśpiewali numer Britney Spears na apelu. Brittany jest przeciwna pomysłowi ponieważ nazywa się "Brittany S. Pierce" i całe życie spędziła w cieniu Britney, wiedząc, że nigdy nie będzie tak sławna, czy bogata. W tej sytuacji pan Shue odrzuca pomysł Kurt'a. thumb|320pxPodczas spotkania Emmy i Will'a odwiedza psycholożkę, jej nowy chłopak, dentysta Carl. Skarży się on na to, że rada szkoły nie pozwala mu zrobić wykładu na temat higieny jamy ustnej, nie patrząć nawet na to, że jest bardzo niski. Will postanawia, że pozwoli Carl'owi przeprowadzić wykład chórowi. Kiedy przychodzi on na chór, daje wszystkim kapsułki, które po przegryzieniu zabarwiają ubytki płytki nazębnej na niebiesko. Po przegryzieniu zęby Rachel, Brittany i Artie'go okazują się całkowicie niebieskie. Rachel tłumaczy, że jest to niemożliwe, bo czyści zęby na każdej przerwie. Dentysta stwierdza, że jest to najprawdopodobniej uwarunkowane genetycznie. Brittany udaje się do gabinetu stomatologicznego Carl'a , gdzie ma mieć czyszczenie zębów. Po tym jak dziewczyna dostaje znieczulenie, ma halucynacje podczas, których śpiewa ''I'm A Slave 4 U. '' thumb|left|275pxNastępnego dnia, Brittany wraca z Santaną do gabinetu i domaga się, żeby je znieczulił. Santana nie potrzebuje, pomocy stomatologicznej, więc Carl nie chce jej znieczulić, ale po tym jak Santana mówi mu o swoim ubezpieczeniu, które obejmuje wszystko, postanawia wykonać zabieg. Podczas znieczulenia dziewczyny śpiewają w duecie ''Me Against the Music '', gdzie z niewiadomych przyczyn sny dziewczyn się łączą i pojawia się w nich sama Britney Spears. Po tej sesji u stomatologa, Brittany wydaje się bardziej pewna siebie i żąda wszystkich solówek w przyszłości. thumb|250pxRachel czuje się zagrożona poniewaz jej chłopak Finn chce znowu wstąpić do drużyny, a dziewczyna twierdzi, że ich związek nie przetrwa, gdzy chłopak znów będzie popularny. Po wizycie u dentysty i halucynacjach podczas, których śpiewa ''Baby One More Time, ''Rachel zaczyna się ubierac bardziej prowokacyjnie. Jej nowy styl jest odbierany pozytywnie, a Sue przyłapuje szkolnego blogera Jacob'a Ben'a Israel'a jak masturbuje się do zdjęcia Rachel w szkolnej bibliotece. Rachel łagodnieje i zachęca Finn'a by ponownie wstąpił do drużyny. Nadal jednak zaniepokojona uwagą jaką jest teraz obdażany Finn, Rachel każe Quinn zaprosić go na randkę i jest bardzo zadowolona, gdy chłopak daje jej kosza. Artie podczas halucynacji wykonuje utwór ''Stronger ''razem z drużyną. Trener Beiste przyjmuje Finn'a i Artie'go do drużyny, mimo że chłopak jest na wózku i jest praktycznie niezdolny do gry w sporcie, który wymaga dużo fizycznego kontaktu. thumb|left|270pxEmma mówi Will'owi by się trochę wyluzował. Postanawia on kupić sobie żółtą Corvette, którą chce zaimponować Emmie. Kiedy nauczyciel postanawia wziąć Emmę na przejaźdzkę, pojawia się jego była żona Terri która, żąda by oddał samochód i przestał wydawać swoje oszczędności. Widząc jaki pozytywny wpływ miała Britney na uczniów, Will postanawia, że uczniowie wykonają ''Toxic ''na apelu, a ona sam postanawia się do nich przyłączyć. Kiedy wielu uczniów zostaje pobudzonych seksualnie podczas występu, Sue włącza alarm przeciwpożarowy, czym wywołuje panikę na sali. Emma mówi Will'owi, żeby przestał być tym kim nie jest. Oddaje on samochód i oświadcza chórowi, że już nie będą wykonywali utworów Britney Spears. Na koniec Rachel przeprasza Finn'a i śpiewa ''The Only Exception. '' Piosenki: 1.153515.jpg|I'm a Slave 4 U - Brittany|link=I'm a Slave 4 U Meagainstthemusic.png|Me Against the Music - Brittany i Santana|link=Me Against the Music Baby one more tine.jpg|Baby One More Time - Rachel|link=Baby One More Time Ep_2_Stronger_6.jpg|Stronger - Artie|link=Stronger 20140217033908!Toxic.png|Toxic - Will i New Directions|link=Toxic Theonlyexception.png|The Only Exception - Rachel|link=The Only Exception Ciekawostki: *Jest to pierwszy z dwóch odcinków poświęconych Britney Spears, drugim był "Britney 2.0". **Obydwa były drugimi odcinkami sezonu. *W tym odcinku Brittany dostaje swoje pierwsze solo ''I'm a Slave 4 U '', śpiewa pierwszy duet ''Me Against the Music ''oraz ma pierwszą solówkę w utworzu grupowym ''Toxic. *Jest to jedyny odcinek sezonu drugiego w którym nie pojawia się Sam. *W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że pełne imie Brittany to Brittany Susan Pierce (Brittany S. Pierce) ale nie używa go , bo nie lubi żyć w cieniu Britney. W sezonie pierwszym Brittany mówi, że czasem zapomina jak ma na drugie imię, ale może to być również odniesienie do strachu spowodowanego życiem w cieniu Britney. *Heather Morris chciała zaśpiewać ''Baby One More Time ''jednakże ostatecznie zaśpiewała ją Lea Michele . Jak na ironie Lea za to wykonanie otrzymała wiele negatywnych opinii. *Brittany jest jedyną osobą, która pojawia się w dwóch snach o Britney. *Po zmianie stylu Rachel, Dave Karofsky mówi ''"Why do the gay guys get the hottest chicks?" (Dlaczego geje mają najlepsze laski?) . ''Jak na ironie w odcinku Born This Way Dave umawia się z Santaną, żeby ukryć fakt, że jest homoseksualistą. *Heather powiedziała, że układy taneczne do odcinka ćwiczyła jeden dzień. *Po tym odcinku Heather otrzymała wiele pozytywnych opinie, w wiekszości za jej taniec. *Ryan powiedział, że ten odcinek został nakręcony głownie po to by pokazać taneczne możliwości Heather. *Britney i Heather poznały się dwa lata przed występem w odcinku, gdy heather śpiewała i tańczyła ubrana jak Britney. Piosenkarka przyznała wtedy, że dziewczyna była tak samo niesamowita jak ona, jednkaże, gdy miały kręcić odcinek Britney jej nie poznała. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek w którym pojawia się John Stamos w roli Carl'a Howell'a. Cytaty: Galeria: Theonlyexception.png Ep 2 Stronger 6.jpg 1.153515.jpg 20140217033908!Toxic.png Baby one more tine.jpg Meagainstthemusic.png Glee-74.jpg Filmy: thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sezon Drugi Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne